


Dressed

by orphan_account



Series: Robron Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron watches Robert get dressed one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Can I please get fic of Aaron watching him get dressed???"

“Can’t you come back to bed?” Aaron asks, pouting.

“Sorry, one of us has to go to this meeting, and you’re sick so we agreed you’re gonna stay here and keep the bed warm for me,” Robert replies with a wink, leaning down and kissing Aaron chastely on the forehead. 

Still naked from getting out of their comfortable nest of blankets, Robert yawns and pads over to their shared wardrobe, picking out a suit for the day. Then he slides open a drawer and retrieves some clean underwear (a pair of Aaron’s CK’s) and some socks (they’re odd, one of Aaron’s and one of his in different shades of blue, but he can’t be bothered finding a matching pair).

Aaron watches in amusement as Robert pulls on the underwear and then, instead of sitting down to put on his socks, balances badly on one foot and then the other to yank them onto his feet, all whilst still as naked as the day he was born. The younger man laughs at his boyfriend, eyes twinkling. 

“Shut it, you,” Robert quips at him fondly. 

“Make me.”

“Gross, I’ll catch your cold,” he teases. 

“You weren’t saying that last night,” Aaron flirts, voice deepening a little. 

“Well, you’re very persuasive,” Robert says, voice adopting the same flirtatious tone, “and distracting.”

Despite Aaron wishing Robert could stay tangled up with him in their bed all day, he must admit he enjoys the show Robert provides as he slides his legs into his suit trousers and shimmies them up his hips before fastening his belt and doing up his fly. The simple black trousers make his lanky legs seem even longer and Aaron has a quick flashback to last night when they were wrapped around his waist tightly. He smirks to himself at the memory. 

“Thinking dirty thoughts, greasemonkey? For shame,” Robert says, recognising the look on Aaron’s face. He puts on his shirt next, a deep red cotton material that looks like heaven against his creamy, pale skin. 

Aaron grins and stretches out languidly on the bed, arms folded behind his head. “I can like what I see, can’t I?” He asks, biting his lip. 

“Only ‘like’?” Robert replies, and Aaron just huffs out a laugh in response.

He finishes buttoning up his shirt and Aaron’s fingers itch to undo them all again, to reveal all of the beautiful body Robert’s slowly covering up. There’ll be time for that later, he knows, and for now he lets himself appreciate the sight of Robert stretching to tuck his shirt into his trousers and putting on a tie. 

“This meeting better not last long,” Aaron muses. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Robert asks. 

“Because I can’t wait to take all of that off again.” 


End file.
